


The breach.

by NikolayArlovskiy



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/F, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikolayArlovskiy/pseuds/NikolayArlovskiy
Summary: About spiritual kinship, common wounds, blindness and overcoming it, love and freedom.
Relationships: Meetra Surik/Visas Marr, The Jedi Exile/Visas Marr
Kudos: 2





	The breach.

When I said "My life for yours," I meant a lot, but I didn't know how it would turn out.

Imagine that Someone came and called to you, and his voice was heard only because there was nothing left. In the silence of death, I crouched down to the claws that scraped against the stone, because that was the only sound. In the blindness of death, I saw a darkness deeper than death itself, and I stepped into it, because it seemed better to me than the emptiness of Nothing.

And it turned out that this Someone was really Nobody, his hunger was drying up everything around him, leaving behind worse than nothing. He built walls around me and said that they would protect me from being killed as food for him.

I believed it.

I was a shadow of No One, I was a slave to the void, I tried to feed on death and destruction to make up for the loss of his hunger, but he took that too — I brought him the suffering of the Universe, accumulating it in my own heart.

I knew that he would see that in you and would want to destroy you so that you would not feed his hunger. My life is for yours, I said. I'd rather have him take me, I've been wanting to die for a long time.

And I gathered the suffering around you and tried to be closer to you, so that he would want me, so that he would not touch you.

Who called you a wound in the Force? You were not a wound through which life went, you were a hole in the prison wall, you were a breach in the dam through which a clear living stream gushed. You, you were the opposite of him. Where there was an all-consuming black hole, you were a hole in the wall, through which — oh, how many years have passed-light streamed. I drank this light, and the long-standing thirst subsided, the age-old hunger receded, which I tried to stifle with blood and pain, learning from my master. That was you. I stood in the middle of my cell and breathed in the fresh wind, and sang to you, and the echoes echoed through the vaults of my prison, and the seams of the dungeons cracked.

You were neither a battering ram that would break through the wall, nor a weapon that would disperse the jailers — you were the very gate to freedom. And I was ready to kiss the edges of the hole that you were.

Your teacher, the blind old woman, said that looking at the world with your eyes is like looking at it through a crack. I crouched at the crack and drank greedily of everything I could see through the darkness in the Power that had entangled me and fused with me. I had enough.

I loved you.

And if you, deaf to the Force, could hear through your teacher, then I, blind, saw through you.

Oh, how I dreaded your battle with your former master; it is a battle of emptiness and freedom. I was afraid that the void would be blacker and bigger, that I would have to throw myself into it just to weaken it a little, but your light pierced and corroded it, and I was elated.

The walls of my prison have fallen. I didn't need you anymore, and I followed you because I loved not just the freedom you gave me, but I loved you.

And then, on Malachor, a Servant came and told me her name, and I knew that her prison was in ruins, too, thanks to you. And Brianna said, follow me now. It has broken up into streams, and it is my business to feed you in its stead.

I was grateful to her, but I said: I'm sorry, Brianna, I'll follow my real teacher; I'll drink from the river, not from the stream.

— It's going to be scary, Visas. — " Meetra told her.

Visas sat quietly in front of her, her hands clasped together.

— My life is for yours. So the water follows the moon. I will go wherever your path leads you.

And then the Exile held out her hand.


End file.
